


One Plus One

by johnlockedinthetardis



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Teen Pregnancy, Teenlock, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlockedinthetardis/pseuds/johnlockedinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock are dating, and John's ex-girlfriend Mary is pregnant. Stress, cuteness, and infants ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad News

Sherlock, I have bad news. JW

What? What is it? John, tell me what’s happened. SH

Well…remember how you and I…got together less than twenty-four hours after I broke up with Mary? JW

Yes. How could I forget? SH

Right, well. As you know, Mary and I…you know. JW

Yes. You had sex. I understand. Get to the point, John. SH

And you and I have only been together two months, so the last time Mary and I…you know…was about two-and-a-half months ago. JW

I don’t follow. SH

I’ll leave you to your deductions. JW

What on earth are you talking about, John? SH

[no response]

And what is that supposed to mean? SH

Oh. Alright. Let me think. Sex, two months, bad news… Oh. SH

Yes? JW

Mary’s pregnant. SH

Yes. JW

With your child. SH

Yes. JW

I’m so sorry. JW

Why are you sorry? It has already happened. Apologizing is illogical. SH

Maybe…but aren’t you upset? My ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my child. JW

Yes, John. I do understand that. Please don’t insult my intelligence. Of course I’m unhappy with this news, but there’s hardly anything I can do about it, is there? SH

And, naturally she’ll be keeping the child. SH

Actually, she and I agreed not to make a decision until we discussed it. JW

And you believed her? Please. She’s had this decision made since she was…twelve, I’d guess. SH

Right. Okay. Well, I suppose we’ll take things as they come. JW

We? As in you and Mary? SH

No. As in you and I. JW

John, it’s quite all right. I figured you’d want to leave me to be with the mother of your child. I’ll be okay. SH

Well, you figured wrong! The first thing she and I discussed was my relationship with you, and I made it quite clear that it was nonnegotiable. JW

…. SH

Really? SH

Yes. Really. JW

You don’t think you should stay with her? SH

I think I need to be with you. Please stop. JW

Stop? Why? I’m only making certain you want me. SH

I always want you. Now, please. You’re making me cry harder. JW

You’re…crying? Why? SH

Sentiment. I suppose you wouldn’t understand. JW

I’m sorry. That was mean. JW

Can you come over? JW

Of course I can. I’ll be there in twenty. SH

 


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sherlock comforts John and revelations occur.

John was curled in a ball on his couch, his tears finally drying on his cheeks. He reached for a Kleenex and blew his nose noisily, trying not to think about it all. Mary was pregnant. He’d gone and done exactly what his mother had warned him against, and they hadn’t even been that drunk. And now everything was ruined. Mary’s high school career, his life as he knew it, etc. etc. It was all terrible for John, of course. But worst of all was what he imagined it would do to Sherlock. To the “us” he and John had spent years avoiding and developing until they had finally given in and admitted everything they’d ever felt for one another.

John felt like crying again.

He probably would have had Sherlock not knocked on the front door at that moment. John was home alone—pro: no witnesses to the inevitable fight/conversation/tears/loss-of-manhood, con: no one to answer the door—so he called out, “It’s unlocked” in a voice that came out shakier than expected. _Door open, footsteps, door close, feet on the stairs._

Of course Sherlock knew where he was. He always sulked on the couch. It still, however, surprised him when the lanky—like a beautiful stick figure—boy stepped into the room. John looked up. Sherlock’s hands were in his pocket, and he had frozen midstride as though he didn’t know whether to ask for permission to enter.

“Hey,” John said through a broken voice, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a new wave of tears.

Sherlock seemed to decide this one word was permission enough, as he crossed the room to sit next to John. “Why are you crying?” he asked, wrapping a hesitant arm around the shorter boy.

John looked up at him. “Why am I _crying_?” he repeated. “Why am I crying? Sherlock, my ex-girlfriend is pregnant.”

Sherlock sighed. “Yes. I understand that. But you aren’t the type to want to get rid of it. You’ll help raise the child, and it’ll be okay.”

“And it’ll be okay?” John demanded, his voice growing louder and angrier. “Thanks. Whole lot of help that is.”

Sherlock pulled away, hurt. “I’m sorry…I just don’t…”

A pang of guilt coursed through John. He looked up at his boyfriend before leaning in to hug him. “No, Sherlock…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice broke on the last word, so he stopped speaking.

Sherlock sighed and looked down into John’s eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked softly.

John only shook his head. He couldn’t talk about it. If he did, he wouldn’t just hate himself for ruining the lives of everyone involved—himself, Mary, Sherlock, their parents—but he would have to acknowledge his very real fear of losing Sherlock, which he was entirely unwilling to do.

He couldn’t think about that yet. About Sherlock leaving.

After what felt like ages—the sun had moved in the sky outside the window, so it had been quite awhile—Sherlock spoke again. “Are you sure? It might help to talk about it.”

John sighed. “You mean _you_ want to talk about it.”

Sherlock shrugged but averted his eyes. “Not necessarily.”

“Fine. I suppose. What do you want to talk about?”

Sherlock didn’t answer. He only looked down sadly at his shoes. John felt like crying again but thought better of it and began to speak in a careful voice.

“I didn’t mean for this to happen, and I hate myself for doing this to…you know…us.”

“To us?” Sherlock asked, his voice low and deliberate. “What have you done to “us”? You said you aren’t going to leave, and I only ever disliked Mary because she had you. Now I see no reason to dislike her. Other than the obvious tie you’ll have to her, of course, but that can’t really be helped. Besides, if I stay in your life, I have no doubt Mary will allow me to influence the child. It could be really interesting to see how the combined parenting of—“

“Sherlock,” John interrupted. He paused. “Stop rambling. You really don’t get it, do you? I’ve loved you for almost as long as we’ve been friends. I could never—“

“Oh,” Sherlock said, understanding finally tinting his voice. “Oh. Okay. I get it.”

“What?” John demanded through angry tears, the world around him blurry and confusing. “What do you mean you get it?”

“You’re not afraid of what you’ve done to us. As a couple. You’re afraid of what you’ve done to me. That I’m going to hate you and leave you. Or that I’m going to be so hurt that even if I stay, I’ll resent you for the rest of our lives,” Sherlock listed off.

A sob threatened to explode from John’s chest in confirmation of Sherlock’s deductions. Instead of speaking, he only nodded.

“But, here’s what you don’t get,” Sherlock began. “I’m not going to do that to you, John. And I’m rather offended you’d think I would.”

John looked up at Sherlock, his shockingly blue eyes wide with surprise. “What?” he practically whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

“I’m not going to leave you. Not ever. I need you in my life, but right now, you need me too. That’s the more important part. And as long as you need me or want me with you, I’ll be here.”

“You took that right out of a movie,” John said accusatorily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Mycroft made me watch too much crap telly as a child, so it is quite likely some of that managed to creep in. But…I’m telling the truth,” he insisted. “I’m being genuine, John.”

John bit his lip to keep himself from crying more. This he had to hear. “Really?”

“Really,” Sherlock replied, pulling John in closer and keeping his back stiff. It made John laugh that, even after two months, the younger boy still couldn’t hold him without feeling awkward.

“You know,” John said, his tone slightly lighter, “you could just hold me. You don’t have to be so…utilitarian about it.” He didn’t even know what “utilitarian” meant, but the word seemed to suit the situation.

Sherlock blushed and tried to relax as he hugged John to his side. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s fine. I love you anyways.”

“Do you? Even now?”

John couldn’t tell if Sherlock was being sarcastic, or if he was genuinely surprised by his declaration.

“Always,” John responded. “Now, distract me,” John commanded. “Make me forget about everything bad that’s happened today so I can think about us and you and only you.”

Sherlock raised his eyebrows. “And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I think you’ll think of something.”

“I suppose I will…”

**Author's Note:**

> Work title inspired by the Scouting for Girls song, "1+1", a quippy little song about teen pregnancy and angry fathers.


End file.
